Lovers at Last (Jemi One-Shot)
by Arisa Artisan
Summary: After a year of knowing each other, Demi and Joe realize that they have feelings for each other. Where will this take them...? Maybe around a corner on naughty street... (WARNING: Lemony smutty Jemi goodness)


Demi sat on her bed, reading a book, only wearing a silky, dark purple robe and black panties, which was a huge mistake on her part. She was lying on her side, part of her robe hanging off her shoulder. She was adjusting herself when the door opened, "Hey, Dem?" Joe asked, but then stopped. They stared at each other, their faces bright red. "I… uh… th-thought I l-locked the door..?" Demi said slowly, tugging her robe back over her shoulder, hiding herself. Joe gulped, "G-guess you didn't." Demi saw a large lump in Joe's pants. Joe noticed her looking at him and realized how he felt suddenly. "Uh…" Demi started. "…This is awkward…" Joe said.

For some reason, Demi felt allured to jump on him and smother him in kisses. They were dating, but she only felt the 'like-like' thing… up until recently.

Joe felt like he wanted to give her a little… "Massage".

They were having a hard time holding themselves back.

Joe was the first to speak, "I never realized how… gorgeous you are…" He said nervously. Demi smiled slightly, getting redder, "…And I never noticed how _strong _you looked~" she said, noticing his arm muscles. Joe smirked, "Why thank you, I _do _try my best to look-" He was cut off by Demi, "W-what did you need, anyhow?" She said nonchalantly, desperately trying to change the subject. "I, uh, needed the book you're reading for Nick… something about his research or something…" Joe said slowly, remembering why he came into the room in the first place. "Oh, alright." Demi said, handing the book to him. Joe went over to her and went to get the book, when they looked into each other's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. "Damn, you're beautiful…" Joe said lovingly, getting closer to Demi's face, "…Pretty hot for a 16-year-old, if I do say so myself." He finished. Demi looked at him, her face still red, "You're not too bad yourself, gorgeous…" She said smirking, getting closer to him as well. Then, their lips met, and they collapsed onto each other, landing side-by-side on their bed.

"P-please… be gentle, alright..?" Demi said nervously, cupping a hand around Joe's face. "Of course, baby." He said, smiling softly.  
They were tangled into the bed's covers, their clothes strewn around the room, and were about to make the biggest decision of their lives-

-To make love to each other.

Joe rubbed Demi's soft, wet clit with his thumb, making her utter soft moans. He bent down to kiss her neck, nipping her soft skin. "Hurry up… I want to feel you..." Demi gasped softly. Joe kissed her on the lips, "Be patient, I want to make you wet first so it won't hurt as much…" Demi looked at him in confusion, "What..? What are y- Oh.. Mmmn-aahh~" She moaned suddenly as Joe pushed two of his fingers into her womanhood. "Damn, you're tight…" Joe said, moving his fingers in and out of her soft, warm slit. Demi whimpered as Joe hit a sweet spot inside her, making her back arch. Joe sat beside her, and used his other hand to play with her breasts. "You ok?" He asked softly, kissing her cheek. Demi nodded, too caught up in the wonderful feeling to say anything, she just looked into Joe's eyes.

She was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Joe sitting beside her, playing with her body. "I feel funny inside… like… it's tightening up and it-Oooh, Joey~" Demi moaned suddenly again. "That means you're about to have an orgasm." Joe chuckled, still playing with her slit. "I… I… Oh, Joseph~!" She yelped. Her walls clenched around his fingers as her hands gripped the sheets, and she threw her head back, barely hitting it on the headboard. Her juices oozed out of her cunt and onto Joe's hand. He slid out his fingers and licked it off, "You taste sweet," Joe smiled seductively, "And now that you're wet, it's time to have some _real _fun." Demi's eyes widened as Joe got on top of her, hovering over her and touched her nose with his, "I'll be careful, I promise… are you sure you want to do this?" Joe asked nervously. Demi nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Joe laid her down flat onto the bed as she did so.

"This might hurt for a second…" Joe said, putting his large shaft at her entrance. "Just go, I'll be fine." Demi smiled weakly. Joe followed his lover's orders and pushed himself inside her. Demi winced slightly as the first shot of pain went though her, but then came the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her entire life, "_Ooooh_ _fuuuck_~!" She moaned loudly, her back arching. "Heh, never thought I'd hear you cuss like that, Lovato." Joe chuckled softly. Demi tried to contain herself from bucking her hips, "Keep m-moving, baby, _please_!" She pleaded lustfully. Joe smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, "Yup, you're gonna love this." He then continued to move, sliding his thick shaft in and out of her tight cunt. "_Oh_, you feel so fucking _good_!" Demi squealed. Joe smirked, "You don't feel too bad yourself, babe." He grunted. "F-faster~! _Mnnnh_!" Demi pleaded lustfully, her chocolate brown eyes filled with desire, "Harder! Oh, fuck me!" Joe felt a surge of thick pleasure go down his spine, "As you wish, sexy." He said, his voice soft and lusty. Demi giggled, staring into his eyes.

5 Minutes later, they were exhausted, "Joseph, I'm going to… _Aaah_~!" Demi moaned, her walls clenching around Joe's shaft, "I'm gonna cum too, baby..!" Joe grunted. He gave two last thrusts and finally came into her, releasing his thick, warm seed inside her, making her squeal with pleasure and delight. They then collapsed onto the bed beside one another. Joe pulled himself out of her and pulled her body close to him, wrapping her in his arms. "That was so… amazing…" Demi panted. Joe smiled, "Yeah… for a virgin, you're really good." Joe said tiredly. "Well, I _do_ have this body for a reason, you know… I _am_ quite beautiful." She gave a weak giggle. Joe pulled the bed sheets up over them, and kissed Demi's forehead, "You sure are, baby." Joe smiled. They then cuddled up close and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
